Haven's Lady
by Sirius7
Summary: Nine years after the events of The High King’s Tomb, Sacoridia’s dying Queen tells the King one last secret… he has a son.
1. Death of a Queen

Haven's Lady

Author: Sirius

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters are mine. They all belong to the inestimable Kristen Britain, and if she wants the plot or the Original Characters, she's welcome to them. They would not exist without her. I'm making no money off of this, and only playing until the fourth book comes out (which I will buy in the Hardcover, as I always do).

Rating: M, for (at least) one chapter. You'll know it when I post it.

A/N: As stated in the summary, this tale (except for flashbacks) takes place nine years after the events of _The High King's Tomb_

_Prologue – Death of a Queen_

Zachary sat at his wife's bedside. True, she had not been his love, but she had been a great friend through it all, and her approaching death grieved him. First Ellory, now Estora? Why must he watch his family die?

Estora – for the moment – had banned all other family from her sickroom. She would see no one but Zachary. The King placed a cool hand on his wife's burning head, and she turned toward the small comfort, waking at the touch.

Her blue eyes sought his brown ones, and she smiled. "Zachary... my dearest friend, do not grieve. We knew this was coming."

That was true enough, he realized. She'd been weakened by Ellory's birth, and the menders had told them afterwards that she would be able to bear no more children. Every illness since had touched Estora in some way, but none so hard as this... and none had touched Ellory. Ellory, the child who had been the light of his life for seven years, was to be his only heir. And then came this fever, this fever that killed hundreds in Sacor City... and took Ellory before it struck down Estora.

"Listen to me, Zachary. Do not try to carry this burden alone. You are _not _alone. I know what you are thinking, dear friend. You are thinking that you have no child, and that soon you will have no wife. When distracted from those thoughts..." And she paused, a breath-stealing cough wracking her body. He held her until it calmed, and when it was done, held a chalice of water to her lips, cool and refreshing.

He could see her struggling to continue and opened his mouth to beg her cease, but her fingers on his lips made the words catch in his throat. "Listen," Estora continued. "I have heard the other nobles stop you in the halls, asking who is to be heir... already pressing you to wed again, though I'm not yet gone. I will tell you now the secret I've kept for nearly six years. You _have_ an heir."

"Estora..."

"You have an heir, Zachary. He's a beautiful, confidant, humble five-year-old boy who adored Ellory, even though he didn't realize they were siblings. You remember, Zachary, coming to me, nearly three years into our marriage, to confess an indiscretion. You swore that you and the other involved had resolved not to let it occur again, and that the moment had arisen out of a blinding grief. I knew who the woman had to be, but said nothing, because I was aware of what had happened to cause that grief. I did not blame you for it, either of you."

Interrupted again by coughing, she waited until it had finished before continuing in a wispy, weakened voice. "When Ellory was taken, and that woman risked as much to return our daughter to us as she had to save me, I made it clear to her that I knew what had happened, and held nothing against her. She told me that she was glad of it... but that she had to leave. She could not stay. When I saw her sway, dizzy and exhausted, I knew why. She feared what my father would do, were she discovered to be carrying your child. You had not yet returned, and I gave her leave to go, so long as she stayed in touch with me. She promised... she promised that her child would never seek to usurp Ellory, would never seek to rule, and I could not doubt her. I knew that she had never chosen the other lands to which she was entitled and suggested she look to Adolind Province, where they had need of strong people. It was to Adolind she went, and to her Adolind estates that I have gone to visit her... and Jonah. It was to those estates that Fastion and Sgt. Quinn followed – on my orders – to protect her and the child she bore. Go there, Zachary. Bring Karigan home. Give Sacoridia a Queen that can stand against Mornhavon, and claim your son."

Estora clutched Zachary's hand, struggling for breath after that long span of words, gasping. The King, in a state of shock, still had presence of mind enough to aid her in getting another drink of water. When her breathing had eased, he laid her back against the pillows and lifted her hand to his lips. 

"Dearest Estora..." His voice was choked with grief. Though he had not loved her, they had become the best of friends over the course of this marriage, and her loss would not be an easy one to bear. Yet, she had just given him the means to claim his beloved, and he was left with no way to repay her for that, no way to ease her suffering or return her own love to her. She smiled, seeming to read his mind.

"You needn't worry about me, Zachary. Westrion will see me safe soon enough, and I will see our Ellory again... and my F'ryan. Meanwhile, you had best prepare for your journey, dear friend. I will handle my father, and convince him it would not be in his best interests to interfere. It may be the last thing that I do, but it will be done."


	2. Conversations

See Prologue for Disclaimer and Author's Notes

_Chapter 1 – Conversations_

Two days later, a nation mourned their gentle Queen, beginning anew the cycle that had started the week before, when their bright, shining Princess had gone to Westrion's keeping. Lord Governor Coutre found the King in the Queen's Solarium, the room which had been Zachary's study before he'd made it a place of welcome solitude for his bride.

For once in his life, the older noble felt hesitant to interrupt the King's musings. In his heart, he could find no blame to place on the King for having another heir outside of his marriage. He certainly would not have been the first to do so, and his reasoning for having been with Rider G'ladheon was a great deal more sound than the reasoning of most men of power to have a mistress. In truth, his daughter had explained to him, Karigan had not been the King's mistress… not in the true meaning of the word. Thinking back, he remembered seeing the Rider's face once she'd heard of the Corsa fires and being concerned for the well-being of the woman who'd saved his daughter.

He had even found reason to be in the Rider Wing one evening, just after dinner, so that he could check on her without seeming too forward, but he'd not had the chance to see her. Standing guard before the room that was hers were two Weapons, and though he knew they had no cause to explain themselves to him, they chose to do so when he inquired as to why Weapons would have been ordered to stand guard over a Rider.

"_We have not been ordered, Lord Governor," the taller of the two had responded. "We do not leave our own wounded to suffer alone, and our Sister has been gravely injured indeed. You know of the Corsa fires, my Lord. Were you aware that all of her blood-kin perished in those fires, along with thousands of others within the city and at the harbor?" The look on the Weapon's face had been dark, angry – at what, he could not know – but concerned. _

_Coutre nodded, saying nothing. He had heard this, but hadn't been aware that it was confirmed. "The last blood of Clan G'ladheon is within this room," the Weapon continued, "and we keep watch because we fear that if we do not, that blood will be spilt by its own hand. Perhaps it would be a kindness to our Sister if we were to allow it… but we have no wish to let go of her, just yet, nor to let her believe that she is alone. This watch we stand is of our own volition and on our own time, Lord Coutre, and is meant to support and honor her." The phrase had continued silently in the Lord's own mind, _not to dishonor another.

_Coutre had known before they spoke that he had no reason to concern himself for his daughter's standing – she was the Queen, after all – nonetheless, he found reassurance in the fact that there had been no orders issued to look over the Rider. Knowing, despite his good intentions, that he could be of no help here, the Lord Governor turned back the way he had come and left the Rider to her Brothers._

Now, looking at the King before him, completely oblivious to his presence, he could find no anger for the comfort the two had taken in each other. That the King loved the Rider – as Estora said – had not made him care for his Queen or country any less… and Coutre had seen for himself how the King had adored Ellory. Still, Estora had made it clear that Sacoridia must have an heir, and that she, at least, had thought there to be no better heir to the crown than little Jonah, and no better Queen to rule by Zachary's side than the Rider he loved still.

"_He paid his dues, Father. He did as you asked, and offered for me… and we have been great friends these eight – nearly nine – years. For the sake of the friendship and Ellory, I cannot regret it. For the sake of his heart and the heart of she whom I love as a sister, I regret it a great deal. She is stronger than I, Father, and I thank the gods for it. She can stand at his side for years to come. His ties with Coutre will remain strong, as he is still and will always be your son-in-law. But do you honestly wish to see him wed to a noblewoman who cannot see him for who he is? Who can manage a household and weave pretty tapestries, but knows nothing of strategy, tactics or how to defend herself, should it come to it? Karigan is his match in every way save blood, and I say she's shed enough for Sacoridia that it should make no difference. She loved him then and she loves him still, and the last thing I ask of you is that you support them." Her breath had turned harsh and she'd struggled for every word, despite him asking her to stop._

"_I have seen Jonah, Father, and truly he is a beautiful boy, inside and out. He is not spoilt, not in the slightest, doing what chores are required of him and more besides, because he follows his mother's example. If he is heir to the throne, you need not fear another Amilton, I promise you that." When Westrion had drawn near that very evening, 'twas not her mother for whom Estora called, but her father and her husband, and Coutre had seen for himself how the King had grieved for her… and Coutre knew that he could not do anything other than what Estora had asked of him._

"Sire," he said from the entrance, disturbing his King's musings, "I would speak with you, if you've a moment."

A nod of Zachary's head, bereft of the usual silver circlet, spoke his silent assent. Passing the threshold, Coutre went to his son-in-law, putting a hand on his shoulder in commiseration at the shared bond between them of lost children, though the older noble could not claim to know what it was to have lost a wife. When he spoke again, his voice was rough.

"Sire," he said, "Estora spoke to me… of Rider Sir G'ladheon and her son, _your_ son. I understand her reasons for not speaking to me of him before now. Had she done so, I must admit I may have been tempted to do something rash, something I've little doubt I would have regretted, once done. She spoke well of young Jonah, and better of his mother." Coutre paused, voice lodged in his throat as he couldn't help but remember his daughter struggling to speak those words.

"She said," he continued, voice rough with grief, "that Karigan was a sister to her, and because Estora wished it, I will treat her as such. You have my word on it, to be secured in any manner you require. I only ask, Sire, that when you seek them, I be allowed to go with you, to see these two my daughter loved so much."

The King remained silent for a moment, and Coutre wondered if perhaps he had made a mistake in admitting how poorly he would have taken the news earlier. When the King spoke, his voice was soft, as though he was loath to disturb the solemn attitude of the room.

"You may come," he said, "but be aware that the party will be small and appear poorly outfitted, as though we are in need of the haven her estates are said to provide – indeed, for which they are named. Though Karigan is without fear in many things, Jonah is her only child, and she fears _you_… and likely myself, to some extent. Our guide will be a Rider, by the name of Lynx. Though Estora trusted five different Riders to deliver messages to and from Karigan, only Lynx knew that _Karigan_ was a Rider. The other four were Called after Karigan left Sacor City, and all four of those call Haven 'home.' They look to her, I am told, as Haven's Lady, and have no notion that she has been a Rider… and is a Rider still."

Once the details of the upcoming journey had been arranged, and he had sent Lord Governor Coutre on his way, Sacoridia's High King was again alone in the room. Over the years of their marriage, Estora had transformed it into the sanctuary he'd intended it to be for her. Her touch was everywhere about this room. Everything in it whispered of her… and their daughter. There, on the table nearest her favorite chair, was the book she'd been reading to Ellory until they'd both taken ill. A daybed near the southern window had been a favored place for her to relax on sunny days.

_I do miss you, dear friend._ In the depths of his mind, he could see his family… Ellory running to him with joy evident in her face as he gathered her up into his loving arms, Estora looking on. For a moment, rage overtook him, as he pondered how it was he seemed continuously alone, how all who were his close kin either died or betrayed him.

Remembering Ellory made his thoughts turn to the child he had never seen, and – despite his earlier words to Lord Coutre – he wondered why Karigan had kept this secret from him. What harm would there have been in letting _him _know? Why was Estora trusted and he left in ignorance? He didn't even know what his son looked like. Did Jonah have his eyes or Karigan's? Golden hair or dark? Was he serious or quick to laugh? Was he being taught the way of the blade, already, or was he more inclined to be a scholar like Zachary's own father, Amigast? Zachary was near to cursing the gods themselves at the unfairness of it all, when he heard what seemed to be Estora's voice, weaving itself through his thoughts.

_Zachary,_ the voice seemed to whisper, _it's time to stop this now. It's better this way, dear heart. With Ellory gone, the nobles would have made you set aside our marriage, as I could give you no other heir. If you did not do so, and someone discovered Jonah's existence, either both of them would have been put at risk so as to _force _you to wed another, or Karigan would have suffered some 'accident' so that Jonah could be brought here to be raised by us without further protest. It's better that I followed Ellory, better that I'm gone._ _As for Karigan's secrets… her letters to me, had they been discovered, could have been justified by our long friendship. Had she written to you of her son and those letters __fallen into the hands of those who were not friends… It does not take much imagination, my friend, to realize the danger. Had she not nearly fainted in front of me, not even I would have known, and she would have left Sacor City with no destination in mind and no protection following, seeking her son's safety in utter anonymity. Do not hold her fear against her. It is justified and you are well aware of it._

_How,_ he thought. _How are you talking to me?_

_By Westrion's grace alone; apparently, he has some fondness for Karigan. He didn't explain and I knew better than to ask. You have your heir, and soon enough, you will have the queen your heart has always desired… but I am told you must seek them quickly. Hurry, Zachary. Hurry._

Standing, filled with a new urgency and purpose, Zachary knew there was only one more thing to do before he could make final preparations to leave. He had to talk to his Rider Captain.


	3. A Life Spread Thin

See Prologue for Disclaimer and Author's Notes

Yes, I know this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but this is where it wanted to end. I'm already working on the next chapter, as well as Heritage... and a little something new.

_Chapter Two – A Life Spread Thin_

Captain Laren Mapstone often thought that she was getting too old for this job. She mourned in her dreams that she still lived while those she believed far better had fallen… or been abandoned by their brooches and Calling. Now, standing here in the King's study, facing that same King she had known since he was a small boy, she could freely acknowledge the mixed feelings swirling in her at the news she'd just heard. One part of her was elated that one of the Riders she had thought lost would be returning. Another part was grateful that there was still an heir to the throne. Though illegitimate, with Ellory gone few would oppose Jonah, particularly with the might of the eastern provinces at his back. The third part, the part of her that was more woman than Rider… was utterly furious at the pain her Rider and her King had invited into themselves by their actions on that long ago night, the same pain that she'd tried so hard to protect them from.

_And yet,_ she thought, _I saw the difference that night made. I saw the change in Karigan, saw that she no longer sought death, and approached her duties with a renewed fire in her eyes. I knew _something _had happened, and simply could not understand what it was. More to the point, I didn't particularly care. Karigan was back among the living, and at that time, the cause seemed irrelevant. A son. They have a son, and she felt it necessary to deceive me to protect him._

Though she said nothing, her last thought before turning to face her King was… forlorn, at best. _Why didn't she trust me? For that matter, why didn't _Lynx _trust me? He knew where she was, and as he believes her to be an active Rider still, would have seen the brooch. Lynx, for all that he talks little, is the best Rider I have for noticing when something is out of place, and yet he doesn't mention that one of our own is hiding in the north… and just happens to have a child? Lynx must have known who Jonah's father is. Even if the boy looks nothing like the King, Fastion's presence would have been hint enough._

It didn't take Laren long to make the connections, to understand that Karigan was the primary source mentioned in most of the reports Lynx gave her now – written and verbal. For the past several years, he'd spoken rather routinely of a stable, reliable source near Sacoridia's northern border… a source that wished to remain safely anonymous. To ensure that anonymity, he'd not spoken of the age, gender or specific location of the person involved… nor, of course, had he stated any names. Now, she understood why, for what better target could there be – in an enemy's eyes – than the King's son? Also, Laren knew herself too well to think that she could have kept this news from her King. Hiding Estora's relationship with F'ryan had been one thing, but this… this was something else entirely.

_And it seems Karigan knew me well enough to know that. _With a sigh, she turned her thoughts back to that same king. "When will you be leaving, Sire?"

The King looked at her in a way she'd never seen before. Truthfully, she wasn't at all certain how to describe it… resolved, regretful, wary… and perhaps a little relieved? "Should I ask how you knew that I would be going and you staying here," he said, "or should I take it as a sign of how well you know me?"

"Consider it to be a benefit of long familiarity, Sire," Laren said with a touch of a smile. "I do have one more question, though, before we discuss what games I'm allowed to play when you're gone. What were you told when Karigan left? For that matter, what were you told when Fastion and Brienne left?"

The look on her King's face was pensive, his mind obviously lost in the past as he remembered the events in question. She wondered if he had been given the same information as she – those answers that had been truthful enough so as to evade her gift, while not revealing everything.

"I was told," he answered slowly, mind still half in that day, long past, "that Karigan's time as a Rider here had ended, and that she sought solitude to cope with the many recent changes in her life… that she would return, but was not sure when. Fastion's absence was explained as a family emergency; he went to care for a sister who would not be at ease in the city, and had been allowed long-term leave. Sergeant Quinn's absence… I did not immediately note. When I did, her watch commander said that she'd been reassigned to a station that got a bit more sunlight. I did not question it at the time, for there seemed no reason to do so, and I was… preoccupied with Ellory." He began to pace about the room as he thought on his daughter. He paused, walked to the window and looked out of it for several moments, silent.

Laren had begun to wonder if her King had lost himself entirely in the past, when he when he turned to her and spoke again. "I would find myself wandering into the nursery at night," he said, "to make sure all was well, that Ellory rested safely and hadn't disappeared while I slept. I would be lying to say that I did not think of Karigan, even – perhaps especially – on those dark nights… but if she wished a little peace, who was I to deny her? She'd brought my daughter home, and if rest and healing was what she craved, surely I owed her that much. Estora said she'd sworn to return when she was ready and I'd no cause to doubt it. There was no lie in what I was told, was there… in any of it? It seems there was merely a different point of view at work." His face was a study in sorrow both old and new, regrets revisited… but nearly hidden in the depths of his eyes, Laren thought she saw the smallest glint of hope.

With a deep sigh, Laren ran a hand through her hair, much more silver than red, now. "That is precisely what I was told, as well. As Karigan's brooch lay on my desk when I returned, I also did not question it. But… Lynx said that she's an active Rider still? That he'd _seen_ the brooch?"

Zachary's only response was a nod, and Laren thought on the matter some. "It occurs to me," she said, "that Karigan tried to rid herself of the brooch after Amilton's attempted coup. She said she'd even gone so far as to bury it in the woods, and yet, when she woke the next morning, there it was on her bedside table. It's entirely possible that the brooch on my desk _was_ hers. Once I'd put it in the coffer where the brooches are stored, I would have had no way of knowing if one was missing… or had returned to its rightful bearer. And there would have been no lie in the statement that her service in Sacor City had ended… at least, for the time being… because she has essentially been serving elsewhere, on a self-imposed detached duty."

A lifted eyebrow and pointed glance prompted her to continue, and as she explained her suspicions about Karigan's activities in the north and their connection to Lynx, she watched a look of wonder cross her monarch's face. "Truly," he said, "truly, she has no equal, if she serves Sacoridia so whole-heartedly even now, giving us needed intelligence despite the risk to herself. Though we thought her time as a Rider had been and gone, still she has never ceased _being_ a Rider, however subtle her methods. All else aside, Karigan is still Karigan."

A slight shift in Zachary's expression told the Rider Captain that he was about to switch subjects on her again, and she was not disappointed in her ability to read him. "So… what games did you and your fellow mice have in mind for when this particular cat is away?"

A chuckle escaped her and then she settled down to business, discussing precisely what duties would fall to herself and Colin Dovekey while the King was away, in their positions as co-stewards of Sacoridia. Though saddened that the events of so long ago made Zachary unwilling to trust any one person with the amount of power that had been invested with the traitorous Castellan Crowe, she had no objections to her partner. Colin, at the least, had a sense of humor… and bullied her into resting every now and then, in that way particular to those that were or had been Weapons.

_He knows, somehow, when I am trying to spread myself too thin._


	4. The King's Ride

See Prologue for rating and further Author's Notes.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Real Life has been attempting to kick my behind... and has, for the moment, failed. It'll probably come around for a second bout before too long, but while my muses are talking to me, I'm taking advantage. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

_Chapter 3 – The King's Ride_

The pace they set was swift, though the party was careful not to push the horses too hard or too fast. Were they to be lamed, it would delay them… and they would, Zachary thought, certainly arrive at some tragic scene. He'd just discovered Jonah's existence and had no intention of losing him this quickly. There was several days' journey ahead of them, and the King would not suffer his own impatience to endanger either his companions or his new-found family.

'_And then, of course, there's Karigan,'_ Estora's voice whispered, teasing him even now, and taking him somewhat by surprise. He avoided showing it, and merely kept his eyes focused on the path before him. He'd thought Estora had been allowed only that one message.

'_No, dear friend,'_ she whispered again. '_I'm here until things are as they should be. It's likely you won't be the only one hearing my voice once you reach Haven. Karigan's had the ability – in one form or another – since she was Called to the Green. I've had it explained to me by those who've gone before, that it's part of Karigan's Gift. If I have to interfere to get the two of you to see sense, then I will.'_

'_A ghostly match-maker, old friend?'_ he thought back in reply, a hint of a smile gracing his otherwise serious visage. He'd long been aware of Karigan's affinity with spirits, however grudgingly she bore it.

Estora's laughter rang in the back of his mind. '_I may have to say something to push her your way, even if it's only as a surprise. I've been hearing a few stories of what Karigan's been through and done… stories she never thought to tell me. Truly, considering that she's quite the heroine in all of them, it doesn't surprise me; she's never been one to glorify herself. That is as it should be. Were she a braggart, neither you nor the Weapons would adore her as you do.'_

Zachary only smiled in response, and kept riding.

_**_

_**_

_**_

_Haven, early the next morning_

Whispers and a warning woke Karigan from a sound sleep, and she came alert with a speed that would have done Drent proud. Every day in the Green had seen her grow stronger in her gifts, and she was no stranger now to split-second warnings delivered by the voices of the dead… her own veritable horde of ghostly guardians. This night – for it was not yet dawn – the voices were loud and insistent. '_Beware. Death approaches the gates_.'

Dressing quickly, Karigan roused Haven's Guard, knowing that the spirits had alerted her before even her eagle-eyed tower guards would have been able to see the approaching enemy. A word to Fastion, her friend, her second – and in the eyes of Haven, her brother – guaranteed that the news would spread quickly, and it would be only moments before Brienne and Jonah were safely hidden in the tunnels beneath Haven – tunnels modeled closely on those with which both Weapons had been quite familiar. Should Haven fall, there was a second exit through the tunnels which would lead well away from the fighting, and offer safe passage to Karigan's only child and the woman who'd sworn to guard him even should it cost her life.

There were four swordmasters in Haven, and before even the faintest hint of the sun's rays touched the horizon, three of them stood on the eastern wall… waiting… watching. Karigan drew comfort from the presence of both men – one, her brother, quiet, determined, and steady. The other was her teacher, whom she'd stolen away from Selium at the earliest opportunity. Nethien Rendle, older, with hair gone from graying to completely silver, was nonetheless an intimidating presence when he wished to be, and could not, under any circumstances, be considered easy to kill.

Just as much comfort was found in the fourth swordmaster, the one who did not stand at the wall with the others… because she guarded that which was most precious to Karigan. On this night, of all nights, with the voices of spirits howling in her ears and tingles of foreboding shivering down her spine… on this night, she blessed Brienne more than any other. "A messenger's swiftness to you if we fail, Brienne, for you will need it to carry him far from here." The wind caught her whispered words and whipped them away from her, and away from the ears of the two men standing at her side.

The first hint of light touched the horizon… and gleamed off groundmite shields numbering in the thousands.

**

**

**

_Encampment, the same morning_

Zachary woke with a start, a raptor's screech ringing in his ears, and the wind whipping his hair as though it had been disturbed by a large set of wings. With no further thought, he rousted his companions out of their bedrolls, startling all save the Weapons and those who had been on watch.

His voice held no hesitation. "We leave. Now."

Lord Governor Coutre seemed about to protest the haste at first, but at Zachary's look, the older noble held his tongue. Neither Weapon nor Rider in the group did anything other than follow their monarch's orders, silently and with speed. It took only a matter of moments to clear the encampment, mount up and move, a sense of urgency chasing every hoofbeat.

And in his mind, Zachary heard again a ghostly whisper, though this voice was not Estora's. '_Time grows short for your beloved, High King. To save her, you must do as she did on that first mission, do what none save the Riders have… Ride, Firebrand! It's the Wild Ride!'_

Around him, the landscape snapped into greater clarity, a rabbit that had nearly darted across the road before them came to a stop, slowed to a crawl as the riders passed in a blur. To Zachary, the sight seemed surreal, and only the feel of his horse beneath him reassured the King that he remained in _this _world and had not passed to the next. Looking to either side, he noted that his companions had been swept up in the Ride with him, and he could only hope to arrive at Haven in time to prevent whatever had stirred the very gods to act.


End file.
